UNDERTALE Le Sequel, Les Aventures d'Illyréa
by Illyrea2429
Summary: Un métro,un pull bleu, une fleur. Ainsi avais commencé ses aventures. (Désolée, je suis nulle en résumé...)
1. Prologue: Une rencontre inattendue

Heya tout le monde !

On se retrouve pour ma…deuxième fanfic' ? C'est tout ? Bon…

Oui…je sait… mais je suis pas quelqu'un qui ose publier….

En tout cas c'est parti pour cette deuxième Fanfic' que j'ai prévue à chapitre, mais ça, c'est vous qui déciderez si je continue ou pas ! Elle est inspirée de la fanfic' « Undertale, le sequel » par AikoTheTsundere, ça part d'un chapitre où elle a fais apparaître mon OC, et je me suis dit «…pourquoi pas faire une suite ? » et puis….voila ^^

Donc, lisez la fanfic' d'Aiko si vous voulez voir ou j'apparaît (ou même pour le plaisir, elle est géniale ^^)

Bon…je vous laisse ^^

 _ **DISCLAIMER**_ **: UNDERTALE APPARTIENT À TOBY FOX, MON OC EST MA PROPRIÉTÉ, LES IDÉES ET ACTIONS MISES EN SCÈNE NE REFLETENT AUCUNEMENT L'AUTEUR ET LE CREATEUR DES PERSONNAGES, JE NE TOUCHE PAS D'ARGENT POUR MES ÉCRITS. (Qu'on soit d'accord ^^)**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **PROLOGUE : Une rencontre inattendue**

Voilà déjà une demi-heure que j'attend…

Le métro de la ville des monstres, toujours aussi passionnant, j'aime aller à la découverte de cette nouvelle ville, ses habitants, ce squelette amateur de blague que je recherche même quand je fais les courses…

Le transport se remplit vite de divers monstres et humains. Lors du démarrage, un « Woooh ! » général retentit à cause de la vitesse de l'engin. Durant tout le trajet, une musique sortait des haut-parleurs, mais je reconnue la musique de ce petit fantôme…Bellblook? Nistiblook? Je sait plus...C'est déjà mieux que ce qu'on peut trouver chez les humains.

Puis je le vis.

Ce petit pull bleu qui m'étais familier.

« Frisk ?! C'est toi ?! »

L'humaine se retournais vers moi, puis fit un grand sourire en me reconnaissant. La petite se leva brusquement pour se jeter dans mes bras, laissant derrière lui une Fleur, qui devais être un monstre et un humain au pull vert.

« ILLYRÉAAAA ! »

Si je crie je vais passer pour une folle…restons calme…

« NON ?! C'est vraiment toi ! » j'avais criée finalement _…_ « C'est pas vrai ?! Le monde est petit ! »

Alors, en quelques secondes, le décor devint noir et les contours prirent une teinte vert fluo. Frisk et ses amis devinrent blancs et noirs et un coeur rouge se dessina sur la poitrine de Frisk. Puis, un cœur bleu marine se dessina sur la mienne

 ** _« Chat mode...START ! »_** entendis-je alors

« Euh...Frisk ? » La fleur apparut alors dans mon champ de vision et me fixa avec des yeux interrogateurs. « C'est qui celle-là ? »

Frisk lacha et retomba sur le sol, preuve que j'avais (encore) grandie depuis la dernière fois et se tourna vers la fleur sans lâcher ma main

« Flowey, c'est Illyréa ! Je la croisais souvent dans le parc à côté de mon orphelinat quand j'étais plus petit. » Tien ? Mon ami ne m'avais pas présenté la personne au pull vert…

 _ ***Tu a la SAGESSE de ne pas embarrasser ton ami avec des questions***_

Puis, en plaçant sa main comme s'il chuchotait « Elle a pas l'air comme ça mais c'est une vraie pile électrique ! »

« Frisk ! » Je mis une petite tape sur mon amie en rougissant. « Comment peux-tu dire ça ?! Même la nourrice de ton orphelinat me trouvait trop calme ! »

« Parce qu'elle te voyait pas dans ton état normal ! »

…pas faux…

Un rire à la fois moqueur et rempli de compassion s'échappa de la fleur. Un rire quasi identique retentit depuis l'humain au pull vert et jaune.

« Enfin bref. » reprit Frisk « Qu'est-ce que tu fais à NMC ? Tu habites ici ? »

« Non ! J'habite dans la ville d'à côté. Mais j'aime bien traîner ici ! C'est beaucoup plus vivant et joyeux que chez les humains ! En plus, j'étais dans un café à Spotlight l'autre jour et j'ai entendu parler d'un squelette maître de jeux de mots. Il a l'air trop cool ! J'adorerais le rencontrer ! »

Soudainement, Frisk...éclata de rire ? Hein ?

« Euh...Frisk ? Tu te sens bien ? »

« D-désolé Illy ! » s'exclama Frisk sans vraiment se calmer. « C'est juste que -hahaha!- je le connais ce squelette ! »

« SÉRIEUX ?! » Arf…j'avais encore hurlée... Si je ne me fais pas virer de la rame avant la fin du voyage, j'ai de la chance..

« Ouais ! D'ailleurs, si tu veux le croiser, il traîne souvent près de ses stands. Tu sais ? Les cabanons qui sont souvent fermés et qui vendent à peu près tout et n'importe quoi ? »

« Ah oui ! Il y'en a un peu partout dans la ville. Je crois que j'en ai même vu un dans la ville humaine d'à côté ! »

Je m'étais même cassée la figure sur une trentaine de…saucisses ? Dur à dire…

« Bah voilà ! »

 _« Diiing doooong~ Le métro vient d'arriver à Spotlight Station~ 10 minutes d'arrêt~ Prochaine destination, la ville des humains~ »_

« Ah ! » dit Frisk en ramassant son sac et le pot de Flowey. « C'est là que je descends. Et toi ? »

« Moi je reste ! » répondis-je avec un soupir. « Je suis juste venue pour faire des courses ! J'espère que je trouverai un peu de temps libre pour traîner ! »

« Oh ok. » Le monde reprit son apparence normale et Frisk sortit du métro pour se mettre face à la fenêtre contre laquelle je me collait « On garde contact ok ? »

« Y a intérêt ! »

Alors que le train partais, j'entendis un

 ** _« GWAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »_**

Mais même ce son ne parvint pas à me sortir des pensées qui m'assaillirent d'un coup

Qui étais cet humain vert ?

Je n'en avais aucune mais ce « Chat mode » avais changer quelque chose en moi…

Alors que je sortais du métro, j'étais alors sûre d'une chose…

Les monstres sont vraiment trop cools

 **-ILLYRÉA-**

 **-LV 1-.**

 **-CETTE NOUVELLE EXPERIENCE TE REMPLIE DE** _ **SAGESSE**_ **POUR LA SUITE-**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Voilaaaaaa ! C'est tout pour ce chapitre d'introduction !

Pour ceux qui me feront le coup du « Well trololol t'a plagié Aiko » …Nope !

J'ai fais cette aventure avec mon point de vue et les chapitres suivants seront totalement originaux !

Dite moi ce que vous en pensez, si vous voulez une suite ou non !

Bise !

Illy


	2. Chapitre 1: Des enfants

**Heya ! :D**

 **On se retrouve pour chapitre 2 des aventures d'Illyréa !**

 **Un chapitre où on a une petite rencontre et on connais de nouvelles choses sur Illy ^^**

 **Avant que j'oublie, merci à LeaCroustichat, Gaea131 et à EuropaLuce de suivre mon histoire ^^ sa le fais super plaisir ^^**

 **Évidemment, je prend en compte les remarques, conseils, observations :D**

 _ **Le courrier des lecteurs ! (-^-)/**_

 _ **(C'est ici que je répondrais au reviews dorénavant)**_

 _ **LeaCroustichat : Ebah… pas ordinairement ^^' mais cette fanfic' étais l'occasion d'expérimenter ^^**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER**_ **: UNDERTALE APPARTIENT À TOBY FOX, MON OC EST MA PROPRIÉTÉ, LES IDÉES ET ACTIONS MISES EN SCÈNE NE REFLETENT AUCUNEMENT L'AUTEUR ET LE CREATEUR DES PERSONNAGES, JE NE TOUCHE PAS D'ARGENT POUR MES ÉCRITS. (Qu'on soit d'accord ^^)**

 _ **O-O-O-O**_

 _ **Chapitre 2 : Des enfants**_

Caramel…poires…pommes...

J'avais tout ! Alors que je tendais les petites pièces d'or nécessaires au jeune monstre qui tenais la boutique, je pensait toujours à cet humain vert… Pourquoi Frisk ne me l'avait-il pas présenté ?

Mystère que j'allais devoir méditer plus car, alors que je me dirigeais vers le métro pour rentrer, je voyais un groupe d'humains rassemblés autour d'un monstre plus petit, qui ressemblais à un dinosaure jaune sans bras, ils semblais effrayé et les jeunes humains, au nombre de quatres, étaient autour de lui, lui obstruant toute issue.

Je décidais de m'approcher, à leurs voix, c'était des enfants.

« Allez sale monstre ! Donne nous ton goûter ! Lui hurlait le deuxième

-M-Mais, c-c'est ma m-maman qui l'a fait !

-Tssss… tous les mêmes ces monstres, à convoiter puis faire les victimes ! Vous auriez mieux fait de rester dans vos souterrains ! »

Quelle cruauté…J'en avais trop entendue et décidais de m'approcher et régler ce…malentendu.

 ***POV Monster Kid***

Toujours les mêmes ''grands'' qu'à l'école, cette fois, ils m'avaient coincés dans la rue et me réclamaient le goûter fais par maman. C'était même pas pour eux d'abord, alors je ne leurs donnaient pas, pour ma maman ! Ça ne m'empêchais pas d'être terrorisé…

« C'est pas vrai d'abord ! N-nous aussi on a le droit d-d'être à la s-surface d'abord !

-Tu parle ! Disait le grand en rouge. Si on vous a emprisonnés c'est pour une bonne raison ! »

Alors que le grand me disait ça, j'ai vu un grand monstre derrière les garçons, il était tout noir, tout grand et il avais des poils noirs sur les mains et la tête. Et la, il a dit

« C'était une bonne raison il y a des centaines d'années, plus maintenant, et si vous ne laissez pas ce gamin tranquille, vous allez passer un _très très mauvais moment. »_

Les grand se retournèrent et, totalement terrorisés, s'enfuirent en courant.

Une fois les grands partis, il s'approcha de moi et s'accroupis

« Hey, ça vas ?

-O-Oui, merci m-monsieur

\- Je suis une fille… »

Alors que la dame m'aidais à me relever, je la regardais, c'est vrai que dans la lumière, elle ressemblais à une fille…

Elle étais grande, avec un long manteau noir, des cheveux tout noirs longs attachés en queue de cheval, un œil bleu ciel et l'autre bleu nuit, et elle avais des gants qui laissaient passer les doigts avec un jean bleu foncé et des baskets…noires…

 ***POV Illyréa***

Je me dirigerai avec lui vers le parc, qu'il puisse souffler un peu quand il trébucha et s'écrasa par terre.

« Heu…ca vas ? Rien de cassé ?

-N-Non, merci »

C'était la 4eme fois qu'il tombais par terre… si je le ramène à ses parents couvert de bleus, ils allaient se poser des questions

« Attend… laisse moi faire »

Je le prenais et le m'étais sur mes épaules avec précaution, au moins, il ne tomberas pas.

« Heu, m-merci, madame

-hehe, pas de soucis, mais appelle moi Illyréa, tu t'appelle comment ?

-M-Monster Kid »

OK, c'est donc un enfant.

Nous restions silencieux jusqu'à notre arrivée au parc, où nous nous mirent sur un ban et observions les autres enfants jouer .

 ***Chat mode ON***

Cette fois, les mots semblaient venir de moi, de mon…esprit ? Dur à dire… je regardais face à moi Monster Kid et ce cœur bleu marine sur ma poitrine.

« Tu est à l'école ?

-Oui ! La grande école près de Quiet Hill

« Ça t'arrive souvent d'être embêté ainsi ?

-O-Oui, toujours les mêmes personnes »

-Oh… »

 ***La situation de Monster Kid te rend triste et…un autre sentiment…**

 ***POV Monster Kid***

La grande étais gentille, mais quand je lui ai parlé méchants garçons de l'école, elle a pris un air sombre et le cœur sur elle avais pris un reflet bizarre..

« Bon ! La nuit vas bientôt tomber, tu habite loin ? Tu a besoin que je te raccompagne ?

Elle avais repris son sourire

-Heu..n-non.. je suis dans la rue à côté…

-Ok ! Dans ce cas je dois m'en aller… »

Elle se levais puis, me rendis une pomme

« tient, garde la »

 ***POV Illyréa***

C'était l'heure de toute façon… Je me levais et les contours redevinrent normaux

« Bon et bien…salut !

-A-Au revoir ! Et merci pour la pomme » le cria t'il en s'éloignant

Bon…je devais partir… Même sans en avoir l'envie…

Personne n'aime se prendre des baffes après tout…

O-O-O-O

 **Review ? ^^**

 **Illy.**


	3. Chapitre 2: Aucune Maison

**Heya ! :D**

 **Chapitre 3 ! Première fois que je vais aussi loin dans une fic' ^^**

… **Ah…on m'annonce à l'oreillette que c'est la première fois que je fais une fic'…bon...**

 **Merci à Anouka_Elfe qui suit désormais les aventures et mésaventures de notre brune :D**

 **Évidemment, je prend en compte les remarques, conseils, observations :D**

 _ **Le courrier des lecteurs ! (-^-)/**_

 _ **LeaCrourstichat : OYAIS ! *Sort son drapeau ''non au monstrisme''**_

 _ **Anouka_elfe : Voilà la suite ^w^**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER**_ **: UNDERTALE APPARTIENT À TOBY FOX, MON OC EST MA PROPRIÉTÉ, LES IDÉES ET ACTIONS MISES EN SCÈNE NE REFLETENT AUCUNEMENT L'AUTEUR ET LE CREATEUR DES PERSONNAGES, JE NE TOUCHE PAS D'ARGENT POUR MES ÉCRITS.**

 **O-O-O-O**

 **Chapitre 2 : Aucune Maison**

 _Take me down to the river bend_

 _Take me down to the fighting end_

 _Wash the poison from off my skin_

 _Show me how to be whole again_

« Tante Tess ! Je suis rentrée !

-Ah ! Te voilà enfin ! Maman ! _Elle_ est revenue ! »

Là voix détestable de ma cousine, Kaylie, m'interpelle avec son dédain habituel, rejoint par ma tante

« Où était tu ?!

-J'ai fais les courses…

-Encore heureux que tu les aient faites ! Ça ne me dit pas où tu étais ! Donc, je répète : Ou était tu ?!

-Je suis suuure qu'elle étais dans la ville des monstres ! » Répond à ma place mon abominable cousine

« -Hey-Hey ! N..

-Tu y étais ? » m'interrompt Tess, le regard s'emplissant de rage

J'allais me défendre mais je me résignais, après tout, il n'y avais aucune honte à aller là où on est bien …

« Oui, j'y suis allée et…

Sauf ici... Je ne finissait pas ma phrase que je me pris une gifle magistrale

-COMMENT À TU OSÉE ! JE T'AVAIS _INTERDIT_ D'ALLER DANS _CETTE_ VILLE ! JE T'ÉLÈVE COMME MA PROPRE FILLE ! C'EST UN _INVESTISSEMENT_ ! LA MOINDRE DES CHOSES SERAIENT QUE TU M'OBÉISSE ! VAS DANS TA CHAMBRE ! PUNIE ! PAS DE DINER ! »

Je me dirigerais vers la mansarde qui me servais de chambre, les larmes aux yeux, entrait le pas lourd et m'écroulais sur mon lit

C'est à ce moment là que j'aurais préférée avoir mes parents… eux auraient été curieux d'écouter mes aventures à NMC, mais quelque soit l'aventure, ils ne pourraient plus l'écouter….

Tante Tess n'était pas ma tante à proprement parler, c'était ma tutrice, celle qui m'avais hébergée, logée et nourrie lorsque mes parents…. Mais je l'appelais ''tante''…

J'étais coupée dans mes pensées par trois petits coups tapés à ma porte , suivi par une petite voix

« I-Illy ?... Est-ce que tu est dans ta chambre ?

-Oui, entre, Nya ! »

Mona, ou ''Nya'' comme je l'appelais est l'inverse de sa famille, elle a 6 ans, l'âge ou on découvre encore, on se fait parfois une opinion, on est plus un bébé, mais un enfant de bas âge. C'était celle que je considérais comme ma petite sœur, toujours curieuse, qui m'avais acceptée pour ce que je suis des le premier jours et ne suivaient pas l'aversion qu'avait sa mère a mon égard.

« Illy… Pourquoi maman t'a tapée ? »

Ouch…question sensible…Comment dire la vérité tout en gardant intacte l'innocence d'une petite fille de 6ans…

«Est-ce que c'est parce qu'elle est méchante ? » me dit elle, les yeux brillants de larmes

« Non…non…ta maman n'est pas méchante. C'est moi qui suis méchante… J'ai désobéi, je suis allée voir les monstres alors que je n'avais pas le droit.

-Mais… Les monstres ils sont méchants ?

-Non Nyah…ils sont différents, et le différent fait peur, la peur fais faire des choses horribles, comme rejeter quelqu'un »

-Mais comme toi tu est différente, est ce que ça veut dire que tu est méchante ?

-Ça, il n'y a que toi qui le sache. Tu me trouve méchante ? »

Elle se jeta sur moi et me fis un câlin

« Ah non alors ! » puis lorsque nous nous sommes relevés, elle me dit

« Dit Illy…on peut jouer au ''Poum'' ?

-D'accord ! »

 _Fly me up on a silver wing_

 _Past the black where the sirens sing_

 _Warm me up in the nova's glow_

 _And drop me down to the dream below_

Je distribuais les 6 cartes, le ''poum'' était le jeu que nous avions inventés, et nous y jouions quand l'une de nous avais du chagrin, simple, en fonction du signe ou du chiffre, on avais le droit à un câlin, une blague, un chocolat (j'en avais régulièrement dans ma chambre juste pour ce jeu), des chatouilles, et parfois même une histoire, ainsi, on repartais toujours heureux. Tout les prétextes étaient bons pour mettre des cartes en plus à l'adversaire, pour lui faire encore plus de chatouilles.

« ILLYRÉA ! DESCEND TOUT DE SUITE ! » C'était ma tante , je descendais et la retrouvais dans la cuisine

« Tu vas cuisiner, ensuite tu aideras Kaylie pour ses devoirs, puis tu retourneras dans ta chambre, compris ?

-Oui, tante Tess… »

J'utilisais les courses récemment faites pour cuisiner un risotto au poulet, pendant que le plat mijotait, j'aidais ma cousine pour ses devoirs d'écoles

« C'est quoi l'amour ? » Je relevais les yeux vers ma cousine, surprise

« On vous pose vraiment ce genre de questions en sixième ?

-Mais non… J'aimerais avoir ton avis…

-Et ta maman ? Tu ne lui demande pas ? » Elle me regarda férocement avant de baisser les yeux, le rouge lui montant au joues, elle baissa la voix

« j-j'veut pas qu'elle sache… bon tu répond oui ou shpit ?

-Ok, Ok…je peut juste savoir pourquoi cette question ?

-Je…je crois que j'aime quelqu'un…mais il est méchant avec moi…et moi je suis méchante avec lui du coup…Ca a mal tourné…il m'a rendue triste…Mais…je sait pas si je l'aime…je crois que oui… »

Je réfléchissais quand une citation me vint à l'esprit, je lui dit

« '' L'amour, c'est quand seul celui qui t'a fais mal peut te consoler ''» C'était stupide, mais je ne savais pas quoi dire d'autre

Elle ne me réponds pas, je fis ses devoirs et partais m'occuper du repas, le servis, ma tante but, beaucoup. Racontant des histoire a à tue-tête, puis, elle se mis à parler d'eux…mes parents

« Z'etaient un peu bizarres…A te laisser trainer près de l'Orphelinat…chercher le voyage… »

Je lui donnais une boisson aux épices, à l'eau et au sirop de plantes, une heure plus tard, elle étais sobre, et fatiguée.

« T'est pas au lit toi ?..

-Vous avez bu, j'ai couchée les filles.

-…Un vrai oiseau de nuit…heh…parfois je me demande encore pourquoi je t'ai pris sous ma tutelle…t'a toujours été … différente...un monstre parmis d'autres.. »

L'appellation ''monstre'' n'étais pas nouvelle…mais me piquait toujours à la poitrine…me restant en travers de la gorge

« Parfois…on comprend pourquoi ils t'ont abandonnés…

-Qui ?

-Bah.. tes parents ! »

Je la regardais, la poitrine brûlante

« Ils ne m'on pas… abandonnée..

-Que tu crois ! Ils te trouvaient dans doute monstrueuse..

-Mes parents sont morts ! » j'avais élevée la voix, sans le vouloir, mais je m'en fichais, les larmes me coulaient sur les joues

« La mort est un bon moyen d'abandonner un enfant !

-ILS NE M'ON PAS ABANDONNÉE !

-OH QUE SI ! QUI VOUDRAIS D'UNE FILLE AUSSI MONSTRUEUSE QUE TOI ?! TU TRAINE DANS LA VILLE DES MONSTRES ! TU A UNE TETE HORRIBLE ! TU Y SERAIS SANS DOUTE MIEUX TIENT ! DANS CETTE VILLE !

Nous hurlions tour à tour, puis, un grand silence, je la regardai dans les yeux. Puis, faisait volte face, prenais mon manteau, ma sacoche et partais, loin, aussi loin que possible. La pluie se mit à tomber, en dix minutes, j'étais trempée jusqu'au os.

 _Cause I'm only a crack_

 _In this castle of glass_

 _Hardly anything there for you to see_

 _For you to see_

J'ignorais totalement ou aller, je n'avais nulle part, je marchais, autant que je pouvais, puis, arrivée à la sortie de la ville, je vis le panneau

 **-Vous Arrivez à New Monster City-**

Maintenant je savait.

 **-ILLYRÉA-**

 **-LV 1-**

 **-TU PART, LE CŒUR EMPLI DE RAGE-**

 ***POV inconnu***

Une ombre se glissait dans la ville, trempée par la pluie.

« Regarde ! Une autre Humaine vas habiter à NMC ?

-Aucune idée, allez mon chéri, au lit !

-Oui maman »

Je m'endormais, avec en mémoire, la lueur bleue pâle de son âme brillant dans la nuit

 **O-O-O-O**

 **La chanson : Castle of Glass, par Linkin Park**

 **La citation sur l'amour : La vie de Lily, par Véronique M. Le Normand**

 **Une revieeeeeeew ? :D**


	4. Chapter 3: Par une nuit froide

**Heya ! :D**

 **Chapitre 4 ! :D**

 **Comme toujours, je prend en compte les remarques, conseils, observations :D**

 _ **Le courrier des lecteurs ! \\(-^-)/**_

 _ **LeaCrourstichat : alors, techniquement, Tess n'est pas de sa famille, c'est seulement sa tutrice ^^' et le coup du ''tes parents t'ont abandonnés'' étais de la pure provoc' ^^ merci de ton soutien sans faille ! 'w' (bonne chance à Undyne et Sans pour te retenir de peter le mur XD)**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER**_ **: UNDERTALE APPARTIENT À TOBY FOX, MON OC EST MA PROPRIÉTÉ, LES IDÉES ET ACTIONS MISES EN SCÈNE NE REFLETENT AUCUNEMENT L'AUTEUR ET LE CREATEUR DES PERSONNAGES, JE NE TOUCHE PAS D'ARGENT POUR MES ÉCRITS.**

 **O-O-O-O**

 **Chapitre 3 : Par une nuit froide…**

De la pluie,

Du vent,

La nuit,

Être dehors avec juste un manteau, des vêtements, des baskets et totalement trempée,

Bref, une nuit de rêve…

Mais même malgré les conditions déplorables, la ville reste magnifique, et voir un endroit tellement harmonieux à mes yeux m'aide à me calmer.

Le calme qui m'habite désormais m'aide à me rendre compte d'une chose

« Je suis seule… »

Seule, et frigorifiée ! Je grelotais...

ll fallait que je trouve un endroit ou dormir, sinon je finirais congelée…

Je repérai dans la nuit ce qui me semblais être un abri-bus, je courrais alors vers lui et me blottissait sous le banc en bois.

A l'abri des regards.

Afin de préserver ma chaleur corporelle, je me roulais en boule.

Je m'endormis ainsi.

 ***POV Bientôt connu***

Je marchais tranquillement vers la cabane tranquille signifiant…eh bien la tranquillité de mon job.

Vendeur de Hot Dog.

J'arrivais à la cabane, me mettant derrière le petit comptoir de ma carrière, prêt à m'endormir quand j'entendis un son.

Son que normalement JE produisait quand le moment étais propice.

Un ronflement léger sortit de nouveau de sous le comptoir.

Je me baissait brusquement et tombais alors nez à nez avec une jeune humaine, habillée en noir, ses cheveux noirs longs trainant sous sa tête, profondément endormie.

Se présentaient alors à moi 3 solutions,

1 : Je la laisse dormir, je fais mon boulot normalement en attendant qu'elle se réveille, au risque que les clients entendent ses ronflements et qu'elle entende les clients

2 : Je la réveille et la vire, mais j'ai trop la flemme et c'est pas très moral

3 : …je l'emmène à la maison.

J'aurais plutôt opté pour la première mais j'ai pensé à quelqu'un qui serais heureux d'avoir un ami en plus…

Mon frère.

 ***POV Illyréa***

Je suis bien…juste bien…je me sent plus calme et sereine que jamais…

Le duvet sous moi est doux, me donnant envie de rester ici très longtemps…

Mais.

Attendez.

Le duvet ?!

Je me réveille en sursaut, il fais noir, je suis sur un truc mou et doux, je me lève, tente d'avancer, j'écrase un truc dur et doux qui fais un « Hmpf… ! » J'avance et…

Je tombe par terre.

La lumière s'allume,

La porte s'ouvre devant un grand squelette,

« SANS ! JE T'AVAIS DIT DE SURVEILLER L'HUMAINE JUSQU'À SON RÉVEIL ! PAS DE T'ENDORMIR AVEC !

-Désolé Pap's, même si je doute que le réveille manque de…tendre-os ! (Blague pourrie… désolée .)

-SANS ! NON ! »

La voix, plus grave, vient de derrière moi, je me retourne et vois un squelette plus petit, habillé d'un Hoodie bleu, se tenant le ventre. Je comprenais alors, c'était lui le bruit, j'avais du marcher dessus avant de tomber… Oh la honte…je rencontre des gens et je leur marche dessus !

Je me confond en excuses.

« AAAAHHH ! Désolée monsieur…je vous avais pas vue et…pardooooon… »

Je finis à peine ma tirade digne d'une gamine de 4ans qu'une main frotte ma tête.

« T'inquiète gamine…

-OUI ! NE T'INQUIÈTE PAS, HUMAIN ! SANS EST DE BONNE CONSTITUTION !

-J'dirais même plus…de ''Bone'' constitution

-SANS ! »

Pendant que les deux squelettes se disputent, j'observe les lieux, je suis apparemment dans une chambre, décorée avec de rouge avec une bibliothèque, un bureau et un drapeau pirate, j'étais apparemment tombée du lit, un lit rouge en forme de voiture.

« BREF ! QUI EST TU, HUMAINE ?

-Je…je m'appelle I-Illyréa …

-D'ACCORD ! VIENT MAINTENANT ! JE VAIS TE FAIRE VISITER !

-Heu…Pap's, tu veut pas d'autres informations ? » intervient le petit squelette

 ***POV Sans***

C'est vrai quoi… qui était elle ? Je n'allais pas faire de nouveau l'erreur de faire entrer un psychopathe chez moi… même si c'est moi qui l'avais faite entrer ici..

« Que…que voulez vous savoir ?...

-Pour commencer savoir ce que tu faisait endormie sur mon lieu de travail

-Vous…vous êtes gardien d'abri-bus ?

-heheh…non gamine, je suis vendeur de Hot-dog, et tu étais endormie sous le comptoir »

Je voyais la gamine rougir à vue d'œil, apparemment en pleine panique.

« Q-Quoi ?! M-mais je.. je croyais que c'était un abri-bus ! D-désoléééé !

-NE T'INQUIÈTE PAS, HUMAINE !

-Maaaaiiis ! Je vous ai peut être gêné dans votre travail ! Et…

-MAIS NON ! ON T'A TROUVÉE AVANT QUE TU MEURE DE FROID ! MAIS MAINTENANT, NE T'INQUIÈTE PAS ! MOI, LE GRAND PAPYRUS VAS PRENDRE SOIN DE TOI ! TOUT IRAS BIEN !

-Je..je..

L' Humaine devint alors silencieuse, nous regarda tour à tour, puis, les yeux brillants, fond en larme.

Papyrus s'approche et la prend dans ses bras.

« HEY..SA VAS ALLER…LA... »

Je rejoins mon frère dans l'étreinte, qui qu'elle soit, cette gamine est mal en point.

Nous la serrions dans nos bras, des reniflements étant les seuls révélateurs des pleurs silencieux de l'humaine.

 **O-O-O-O**

 **Revieeeeeeew ? :D (la suite bientôt D)**

 **Au fait ! Avant de partir, sachez que je suis sur Twitter** **pour ceux qui veulent causer, suivre l'actualité des fanfic'… je suis à Illyréa2429 ! ^^**


	5. Chapitre 4: Des amis

**Heya ! :D**

 **Chapitre 4 ! :D**

 **Comme toujours, je prend en compte les remarques, conseils, observations :D**

 **Merci a Gaëa131 pour son Follow et favorite ! =D**

 _ **Le courrier des lecteurs ! (-^-)/**_

 _ **LéaCroustichat : Oui, mais je voulais mettre en avant le fait que, ne connaissant pas encore la jeune fille reste méfiant (éviter d'avoir une seconde Chara chez lui qui pourrais mettre son frère en danger) mais évidemment, il ne l'aurais sans doute jamais virée ^^**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER**_ **: UNDERTALE APPARTIENT À TOBY FOX, MON OC EST MA PROPRIÉTÉ, LES IDÉES ET ACTIONS MISES EN SCÈNE NE REFLETENT AUCUNEMENT L'AUTEUR ET LE CREATEUR DES PERSONNAGES, JE NE TOUCHE PAS D'ARGENT POUR MES ÉCRITS.**

 **O-O-O-O**

 **Chapitre 4 : Des amis**

« Sans ! À table !

-OUI FRANGIN ! DÉPÊCHE TOI !

Ça faisait quatres jours que j'étais chez les frères squelettes, cette scène le matin de mon arrivée n'avais jamais été remise sur le tapis des conversations.

J'aimais beaucoup ces deux là, ils ne m'avaient jamais posés de questions sur mon passé, ma famille et je leur en étais reconnaissante.

« -Heheh.. hé bien… ''Bone'' Appétit !

-SANS NON ! »

Même à répétition, les blagues et les disputes entre les deux frangins me faisaient toujours tellement rire, ça me rappelais…

…Ca me rappelais…

…eux…

De retour cette envie de hurler. De pleurer. De se déchirer la voix.

Mais pas ici.

Je me dirigeais vers la chambre de Papyrus puis, prenant appui sur son lit, j'ouvrais la trappe qui menait aux combles. Il y faisait sombre et frais mais c'était agréable…

Je reprenais légèrement mes esprits et empruntait la petite fenêtre pour accéder au toit. Une fois arrivée, je m'assoie et observe les lumières de la ville. La fraîcheur faisant parfois voler mes cheveux me faisait un bien fou.

J'entendais un léger bruit derrière moi. C'était lui. Encore.

 ***POV SANS ***

Je la voyais sortir avec une nouvelle fois ce regard… Celui de la personne quii veut fuir.

« SANS, TU DEVRAIS ALLER VOIR…

-Ouais… »

Malgré son côté Candide, même mon frère avais remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas.

J'allais vite fait dans la chambre de Pap's pour vérifier… oui, elle y étais retournée.

J'utilisais le raccourci afin de me retrouver sur le toit. Elle étais là, assise en boule, cheveux détachés et observant la ville et ses lumières…

 ***POV ILLYRÉA***

J'entendais à peine ses pas et sentis seulement un dos contre le mien. Comme la première nuit.

Nous restions silencieux, pas un mot ne sortant, seulement le bruit de nos respirations brisant très légèrement le silence.

« Toc toc !

-…C'est qui ?...

\- Kim

\- Kim…qui ?

\- Kim'a pris mon manteau ? »

J'allais répondre quand je sentis son Hoodie sur mes épaules et le vis se mettre à côté de moi.

« Heh…heheh… »

J'allais répondre à mon tour, par une blague.

« heh… Tu sait pourquoi les chats n'aiment pas l'eau ?

\- Non ? pourquoi ?

\- Parce que dans l'eau… Minet-râle… (Badoum- tsssss !)

-Heheh.. Pas mal gamine…pas mal… »

Le silence étais revenu. Je m'allonge, le dos sur les tuiles fraiches, les étoiles au dessus de ma tête. Sans fais de même.

Il est bon d'avoir des amis. On peut partager. Tout, les joies, les tristesses.

Mais pas ici, pas maintenant. On est trop heureux pour partager de durs souvenirs de famille.

 ***POV Sans***

Je la vois, observant le ciel, le regard perdu dans le vague.

Habituellement, j'allais rarement sur le toit, à part avec Frisk pour accrocher les décorations de Noël.

Mais elle, elle y allais tout les soirs.

Je m'allongeais moi aussi, les tuiles fraiches faisant l'effet d'un caillou sur mes côtes, le vent s'infiltrant par mon T-shirt et rafraîchissant mes bras désormais découverts.

Puis, je voyais les étoiles en silence, et découvrait la façons de voir les choses de cette gamine qui étais arrivée chez nous.

Je me remémorais le premier soir, ou, elle étais montée sur le toit et je l'avais cherchée plus d'une demi-heure .

Puis je l'avais retrouvée, surplombant la ville.

« _Huh…comment t'est arrivée ici toi…_

 _-Le balcon._

 _.en effet._

J'avais alors appris à certaines choses à sa manière.

Comprendre une petite parcelle de cette vision qu'elle a de la vie.

« Bon… il serais peut être temps d'aller dorm…oh. »

Elle étais toujours dans la même position, mais ses yeux clos et sa respiration calme me signifiait son état.

Malgré son air paisible, je la transporte dans la chambre de Papyrus et l'y met pour la nuit malgré le fait qu'elle préférerais être sur le divan.

Je retournais à la cuisine, ou mon frère préparais des spaghettis pour le lendemain.

« …ELLE À DIT QUELQUE CHOSE ?...

-Nope.

\- ELLE RESTE DE TOUTE MANIÈRE BIEN SYMPATHIQUE ! DIS SANS, ON PEUT LA GARDER ?

\- Pap's.. ce n'est pas un animal de compagnie.

\- AH OUI…C'EST VRAI…MAIS ON PEUT QUAND MÊME ? »

Heh… comment refuser quelques chose à son frère préféré…

On peut pas.

Mais je n'avais pas formulé une réponse qu'un petit cri retentis dans le salon.

Encore une crise.

 **O-O-O-O**

 **J'aimerais adresser ici un petit message pour LéaCroustichat qui me suit depuis le début de cette aventure avec un pipou juste adorable !**

 **Merci pour ta fidélité !**

 **Plein de bisouilles sur toi !**

 **Et je remercie bien sur mes lecteurs, sans qui je ne serais rien.**

 **Illy**


	6. Chapitre 5: sur est pas(---) jamais

**Heya ! :D**

 **Allez c'est parti pour le 5eme chapitre ! :D**

 **Comme toujours, je prend en compte les remarques, conseils, observations :D**

 _ **Le courrier des lecteurs ! (-^-)/**_

 _ **LéaCroustichat : Aah…ces frères squelettes…**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER**_ **: UNDERTALE APPARTIENT À TOBY FOX, MON OC EST MA PROPRIÉTÉ, LES IDÉES ET ACTIONS MISES EN SCÈNE NE REFLETENT AUCUNEMENT L'AUTEUR ET LE CREATEUR DES PERSONNAGES, JE NE TOUCHE PAS D'ARGENT POUR MES ÉCRITS.**

 **O-O-O-O**

 **Chapitre 5 : On est pas heureux pour toujours…jamais…**

 ***POV Illyréa***

Une journée paisible à NMC, un repas fais par Pap's.

Un calme soudainement rompu par la sonnerie de la porte.

~Ding Dong~

« J'ARRIIIIIIIVE ! JE LE DEMANDE QUI PEUT BIEN NOUS DERANGER PAR UNE SI BELLE…OH..

-Bonjour, nous sommes à la recherche…des informations à ce sujet… ?...

-BIEN SUR ! HUMAIN ! TU A DE LA VISITE !

 ***POV Sans***

Elle arrivais à la porte, j'avais un vision de la scène.

Des policiers humains, accompagnés par une femme blonde et sèche.

A peine la gamine arrivais a la porte qu'elle se recevais un giffle magistrale.

« OU ÉTAIS TU ?! CA FAIS TROIS JOURS QU'ON TE CHERCHE ! »

Je me levais d'un bon et avançait avec Papyrus

 ***POV Illyréa***

La giffle que je venais de recevoir n'étais même pas douloureuse comparé à la douleur de la revoir _Elle_.

Fixée sur ma tante, je ne vis que plus tard les deux frère s'avancer et se mettre devant moi. Même Papyrus avais cette expression…

Et Sans, ses orbites vides capable de donner des cauchemars à quiconque y serais confronté…

« Vous avez pas du vous en inquiéter beaucoup étant donné que ça fais _deux semaines_ qu'elle est ici.

-OUI ! SI VOUS ÉTIEZ VRAIMENT SA MÈRE, VOUS SERIEZ VENUE PLUS TÔT ! »

* **POV Sans***

« Moi ? Hahaha ! S'il vous plaît ! Ne me comparez pas à la Cinglée qui lui servais de mère ! Hahaha !

Elle devenais totalement hystérique.

« Et puis ! Qu'en savez vous ! Vous n'êtes que des _monstres_ ! Vous n'avez pas _conscience_ de ce genre de choses ! _Réservé_ aux _humains_! Dans un sens ! Elle est comme vous ! Un _monstre_!

Je ne regardais plus la vieille, à côté de moi, la gamine c'était avancée, elle semblais…vide…ses yeux Bleus ciels devenus perçants, alors qu'un seul n'avais cette couleur habituellement.

Mais le plus étrange étais son âme.

D'ordinaire d'un bleu nuit profond, elle étais désormais d'un bleu ciel, bien plus clair que celui de la Patience.

Son âme avais changée.

 ***POV Illyréa ***

J'avance vers celle qui m'a rabaissée toute ses années.

Je la regarde dans les yeux.

Elle me regarde, et éclate de rire

« HAHAHAHAHA ! MÊME AU PHYSIQUE ELLE EST MONSTRUEUSE ! ET TU VEUT ÊTRE ACCEPTÉE ?! MON ŒIL ! TU NY PARVIENDRA JAMAIS ! JAMAIS !

-j'aime NMC. »

Elle me regarde,. Presque effrayée

« J'aime les monstres. Je ne cherche pas à me faire accepter.

-Tu ne pourras pas rester ici ! Jamais tu n'auras de vie normale ! »

Je ne l'écoutait plus, je sortais de la maison et prenais la route

 ***POV Sans***

Son âme étais totalement différente, effrayante, sa voix grave et son air sombre, tranché par ses yeux devenus presque meurtriers.

Elle partais et avant de prendre la grande route, se retourna vers nous, les yeux luisants de _Rage_

« Je suis majeure, je quitte la maison »

Cela acheva l'autre bonne femme, qui venais alors de perdre son souffre douleur, et sa femme de ménage.

Nous, Papyrus, les policiers, le gens dans la rue, étions pétrifiés, littéralement.

Puis mon frère repris ses esprits

« OU VAS ELLE ?! HUMAINE ! ATTEND !

-Elle est partie… » dit un policier sous le choc

Moi je gardais en mémoire cette âme luisante, pétrifiante, effrayante comparée à la chaleur qu'elle dégageait habituellement, cette chaleur et cette couleur nuit profonde…changée…

Nous rentrons chez nous. Choqués.

« S-SANS…

-oui…

-ON DOIS L'AIDER…

-oui… »

Oui…il le fallait… mais je devais d'abord la retrouver.

 **O-O-O-O**

 **Voilaaaaa ! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! ^^**

 **On aborde en effet un point important du personnage : sa double-âme.**

 **J'ai maintenant une question, chers lecteurs.**

 **Avec qui shiperiez vous ce personnage ?**

 **(Que ce soit un personnage principal d'UT, secondaire, humain, monstre, OC, Autre personnage… homme ou femme ^^)**

 **Laissez moi votre avis ! Et à la prochaine ! ^^**

 **Votre dévouée serviteur,**

 **Illy qui, sans vous ne serais rien.**


	7. Chapitre 6: La ville

**Heya ! :D**

 **Voilà le 6eme chapitre ! :D On avance ! ^^**

 **Comme toujours, je prend en compte les remarques, conseils, observations :D**

 _ **Le courrier des lecteurs ! (-^-)/**_

 _ **Floriane05 : Aaaaaaaww ! Merciiiiiiiiii ! °w° Quand au ship ebeh…..heheh…...**_

 _ **LéaCroustichat : Eh beh, au début j'avais plus l'intention de faire une relation frère/sœurs mais si tu insistes pour une relation amoureuse….heheh….èwé**_

 _ **Oui comme je l'ai expliquée à Léa, j'aurais plus vue une relation fraternelle mais vous êtes deux à demander un ship Sans-Illy…donc…heheheh… *rire diabolique et bruit d'étouffement***_

 _ **DISCLAIMER**_ **: UNDERTALE APPARTIENT À TOBY FOX, MON OC EST MA PROPRIÉTÉ, LES IDÉES ET ACTIONS MISES EN SCÈNE NE REFLETENT AUCUNEMENT L'AUTEUR ET LE CREATEUR DES PERSONNAGES, JE NE TOUCHE PAS D'ARGENT POUR MES ÉCRITS.**

 **O-O-O-O**

 **Chapitre 6 : La ville.**

Marcher…

-Tu est remplie de _Rage-_

La pluie…encore…

-Malgré tes mouvements, tu ne parvient pas à te débarrasser de ta _Rage-_

J'arrivais dans une ruelle dans l'espoir de me calmer.

Je fonce devant moi et… Je tombe.

Et puis…

« HoÏ ! jE SuIS TeMmie ! Et ÇA c'EsT MoN aMi ! TeMmie !

-Heu…. Quoi ?!

\- HoÏ ! jE SuIS TeMmie ! Et ÇA c'EsT MoN aMi ! TeMmie !

-Ok... »

Les petits cris aiguës venaient de petits….Chien ?

On vas dire des chiens… tout blanc, de petits yeux noirs et un grand sourire

« -HoÏ-HoÏ ! jE SuIS TeMmie ! eT N'ouBliE pAs mOn auTrE aMi !

-Bonjour. Je suis Bob.

-Heu…S-salut Bob… »

J'étais dans une petite place pleine de ces petits chiens blanc.

-Voir des Animaux aussi mignons te calme. La _Sagesse_ regagne ton âme, et tu ressent…quelque chose…-

Enfin ! Ça faisait du bien.

Mais alors que je voyais ces petits animaux, une réalité s'ouvrit à moi.

J'étais partie. Mes deux amis squelettes sont seuls.

Je suis seule.

E je sait qui aller voir.

 ***POV Sans***

« SANS ! L'A TU TROUVÉE ?!

-non

-EST-CE QUE TU L'A CHERCHÉE AU MOIN ?! »

Évidemment que je la cherchais. Cette gamine n'allais pas tenir des mois dans la rue…

Pourquoi je m'inquiète ainsi pour elle ?

Ce n'est qu'une simple gamine, j'ai avec elle la même relation qu'avec Frisk !

…Je crois..

…pas vrai ?...

« ...

-OUI SANS ?

-… j'y retourne »

Il étais temps d'utiliser quelque chose d'utile et efficace.

 ***POV Illyréa***

J'allais voir la seule personne qui pouvait peut être m'aider.

Celle qui étais là au tout début.

Une chèvre ouvrit la porte sur laquelle je venais de frapper.

« Heu… Bonjour Madame… Est-ce que Frisk est là ? »

 **O-O-O-O**

 **Heheh..oui je vous laisse la sans aucune forme de pitié XD**

 **À la prochaine !**

 **Quelques informations :**

 **1 : je suis aussi sur Twitter ! Passez me voir à l'occasion ) ( Illyrea2429 )**

 **2 : je ne posterais pas avant le jeudi 15 juin, question de réviser mon baccalauréat ^^ ni le 19 et le 26 juin car je serais en épreuves (le 15, le 19 et le 26…vive la premièèèère ! Y^Y)**


	8. Chapitre 7: Frisk, Chara et Âmes

**Heya ! :D**

 **. . .**

 **LES ÉPREUVES SONT FINIIIIIIES ! :D**

 **Donc... Chapitre 7 )**

 **Comme toujours, je prend en compte les remarques, conseils, observations :D**

 _ **Le courrier des lecteurs ! (-^-)/**_

 _ **Floriane05 : Merci pour ton soutien !**_

 _ **LéaCroustichat : Eh oui ! ^^ Qui ne voudrais pas d'un Temmie !**_

 **Pitite annonce ! J'aurais besoin de quelqu'un qui serais volontaire pour être ma Bêta-Lectrice ! N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer à message du vous êtes disponible pour ce rôle !**

 **DISCLAIMER** **: UNDERTALE APPARTIENT À TOBY FOX, MON OC EST MA PROPRIÉTÉ, LES IDÉES ET ACTIONS MISES EN SCÈNE NE REFLETENT AUCUNEMENT L'AUTEUR ET LE CREATEUR DES PERSONNAGES, JE NE TOUCHE PAS D'ARGENT POUR MES ÉCRITS.**

 **O-O-O-O**

 **Chapitre 7 : Frisk, Chara et Âmes**

J'entre dans la maison, ça sent le Caramel et la Cannelle.

« Je vais chercher Frisk, peut tu attendre quelques minutes ici ?

-Oui madame, merci.

-Je t'en pris, appelle moi Toriel mon enfants ...

\- …Ok… »

Quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune garçon descendais les marches et courrais vers moi pour me sauter dans les bras.

« ILLYYYYY ! Tu est venue ! »

Je la prenais dans mes bras tel un adulte portant un jeune enfants, et lui faisait un câlin.

Car malgré l'urgence, rien ne change dans mon affection pour lui.

Derrière lui, je vois le fantôme vert et la fleur jaune, celle-ci hausse légèrement les sourcils

« Tient ! L'humaine de la dernière fois !

 **-Tu à la** _ **SAGESSE**_ **de garder tes questions pour toi-**

-Heh… salut.. Flowey c'est bien ça ?

\- Exactement ! »

Mais Frisk me prenais par le bras.

« Vient ! Je vais te montrer ma chambre ! »

Je montait donc avec elle a l'étage, et arrivais dans cette chambre d'enfant, tapissée de dessins divers et garnie de meubles. Nous nous asseyons sur le lit.

Frisk qui jusque là me regardais en souriant me regarde alors l'air inquiète.

« Tout vas bien ? »

Je la regardais étonnée

« Ben oui, pourquoi ça n'irais pas ?

-Tu vient chez moi sans prévenir, couverte de poils blanc et trempée, et Sans à appelé il y a deux jours pour le dire que tu avais disparue.

\- Oh… »

Perspicace cette petite…

« Tu veut m'en parler ?

-…

-…Bon, sache que si tu a besoin de-

\- A une condition

-Quoi ?

\- Je veut bien t'en parler seulement si tu répond à mes questions ensuite.

-…d'accord ! »

C'est ainsi que je lui racontait mon histoire. De ma rencontre avec lui, jusqu'à mon passage chez les Temmies en passant par mon hébergement chez les frères squelettes.

Venais le temps des questions.

Je me concentrais afin de faire apparaître ce cœur aux yeux de Frisk et Flowey qui étais resté écouter. Je trouvais ce machin légèrement changé depuis la dernière fois, il avais toujours cette couleur nuit profonde mais émettait une lumière légère, couleur pâle.

Le fantôme vert regardais alors ce cœur avec soudainement grand intérêt.

« J'aimerais savoir ce qu'est ce… _Truc_ …

-C'est ton âme » me répond Flowey

Ma quoi ?!

Ma parole suis ma pensée

« C'est le point culminant de tout ton être, il détermine qui tu est au plus profond de toi. Mais le tient est….bizarre…je peut ? »

Elle tendais ces pétales vers mon '' âme ''

« Heu…..OK… »

Sortant des tiges de son pot, il les entendais vers ce cœur qu'elle enserra dans les lianes.

Je le sentais alors très étrange, un peu mal, touchée dans mon être, dans mon intimité, c'était gênant.

Flowey lui, semblais… galvanisé. Son visage décoré d'un sourire presque malsain, il riait aux éclats.

« AHAHAH ! TELLEMENT BON ! TOUT CE POUVOIR !

-F-Flowey…l-lache moi.. tu.. me fais.. mal..

-TON ÂME EST À MOI ! »

Elle dirigeait ses autres lianes vers moi, et commençait à m'enserrer les jambes.

De peur, je mis mes mains devant moi par réflexe, puis, les lianes me lâchèrent brusquement.

Rouvrant les yeux, je vis le pot de Flowey à l'autre bout de la pièce, il se relevais et le regardais presque gêné. Frisk avais apparemment poussée le pot sur le mur.

« Je..F-Frisk, pardon ! J'ignore ce qu'il m'a pris ! Je le sentait…si puissant… »

Ayant pitié de la pauvre fleur, j'intervenais

-Non. C'est moi qui suis désolée…c'est mon âme…

\- Mais… comment vis tu avec ?! C'-cette… âme est.. incontrôlable !

-J'avais cru comprendre…merci Flowey… »

Frisk, elle restait debout, apparemment en pleine réflexion.

« Peut être que Alphys saurait quoi faire !

-Frisk, tu est sûre ? » la question venait du fantôme vert, que Flowey ne semblais pas entendre.

« Après tout, c'était une disciple du Dr Gaster ! Elle auras peut êtres une réponse à ta question et le caractère de ton âme !

-Le… Caractère ?

-Oui ! C'est ce qui défini ta personnalité ! Par exemple, j'ai la détermination ! Mais je ne connais pas le tient…

-Et je n'ai pas trouvé non plus…c'est juste très puissant… » dit Flowey.

On vas donc chez … Alphys ?

Alors que Frisk et Flowey descendaient prendre la tarte, je restait assise sur le lit, seule, en tailleur, le menton sur les mains.

Je voyais le fantôme vert s'asseoir devant moi et le regardais dans les yeux. Je soutenait son regard sans fléchir. Puis je me décidait à lui parler.

« …Qui est tu ? » Elle reculais soudainement, l'air presque effrayée.

-! COMMENT CA SE FAIS QUE TU ME VOIYE !?

-…Ch'ai pas… Qui est tu ? »

Elle se rasseyais devant moi.

« Pourquoi je devrais te répondre ?

-Je ne te connais pas alors que tu sait qui je suis, et ce, depuis le métro. Il est donc normal que tu te présente à ton tour.

-Ah oui…pas faux…

-Donc ?

-…Je suis Chara.

-Okay !

.- Comment se fait-il que tu me voye ?

\- Je vient de te dire que je l'ignorait

\- ..mouais… »

Mais déjà, Frisk remontait, le pot de Flowey s'dabsbles bras

« Bon ! Quelqu'un que je connais vas t'emmener voir Alphys ! Sa iras vite ! Il connais…quelques _raccourcis_!

-..Ok.. »

On se dirigeait vers l'entrée, saluant madame Toriel, je sortait de la maison mais n'avais pas le temps de le retourner que je sentait en face de moi une boule toute pelucheuse m'enserrer et une tête blanche se loger dans mon cou dans un câlin qui me clouait genoux à terre, dans une lumière bleue électrique.

 **O-O-O-O**

 **Je vous aimes ! Tous ! XD**

 **On se revoit au prochain Chapitre ou sur mon Twitter ! Vous aurez des informations sur mes textes et mes activités ! :3**

 **Illy**

 **P.S. :J'adore G *W* (comprendra qui pourras)**


	9. Chapitre 8: Sans, Alphys et expériences

**Heya !**

 **-** _ **Galvanisée par l'arrivée des vacances, tu as envie d'écrire la suite, …-**_

 _ **-**_ **Détermination** __ **Intensifie-**

 **Comme toujours, je prend en compte les remarques, conseils, observations :D**

 _ **Le courrier des lecteurs ! (-^-)/**_

 _ **Floriane05 : *retire son chapeau* Mais c'est un Plaisir ! ^^**_

 **DISCLAIMER** **: UNDERTALE APPARTIENT À TOBY FOX, MON OC EST MA PROPRIÉTÉ, LES IDÉES ET ACTIONS MISES EN SCÈNE NE REFLETENT AUCUNEMENT L'AUTEUR ET LE CREATEUR DES PERSONNAGES, JE NE TOUCHE PAS D'ARGENT POUR MES ÉCRITS.**

 **-O-O-O-O-O-O**

 **Chapitre 7 : Sans, Alphys et expériences...**

 _-PARENTHÈSE-_

 _Pour ceux qui s'emmêlent les pinceaux avec la chronologie… Sachez qu'elle a errée dans la ville pendant presque une semaine ! Et qu'elle a rencontrée les Temmies il y a environ trois jours avant de voir Frisk._

 _Pendant ce temps, Sans bah…vous verrez )_

 _Allez ! Je vous laisse avec ce pitit fluff ^w^_

 _-PARENTHÈSE FER-MHE -_

Je restais la, clouée devant la maison de Toriel, les bras ballants, tétanisée par cette étreinte soudaine. Je ne bougeais pas, à genoux sur le pas de la porte. Tout ce que je voyais, c'était du bleu. Tout ce que je sentais, c'était cette matière pelucheuse et cette tête logée dans le creux de mon cou.

Si les câlins pouvaient tuer, je crois que je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est.

« Ça… ça fais six jours que je te cherche…Illy… »

J'écarquillai les yeux, je connaissais très bien cette voix.

« S..S-Sans ?... »

Sa respiration était hachée, comme s'il avait couru pendant des semaines. Je sentais les larmes monter aux yeux. Il m'avait manqué. Je levais mes mains, et les posait sur son dos, lui rendant son étreinte. Il la serait plus fort, comme s'il s'accrochait à une bouée qui était sur le point de disparaître. Je sentais toujours sa tête dans mon cou, et sa respiration semblait se calmer. Enfin, il s'écarta légèrement de moi, les mains sur les épaules, m'empêchant de me relever. Il me regarda dans les yeux, ceux-ci brillant d'inquiétude.

« Mais où était tu passé ? On t'a cherché partout ! Je t'ai cherché partout ! Qu'as-tu fait dehors pendant une semaine ! Je-

\- Je… Mais… Je croyais que vous étiez en colère à cause de mon départ… A cause de la fugue de chez ma tante… Que vous... »

Sans même m'en rendre compte, les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues, le petit squelette me regardait, et moi, sans réfléchir, je le serrais contre moi et m'accrochait à lui comme un pilier.

« Je pensais… Q-que vous me... Détestiez parce que… Je s-suis… Si faible… »

Il me remit face à lui et me regardait en face, plus sérieusement que lorsque je le voyais à la maison.

« Illy, ce que tu dois comprendre, c'est que tu n'es pas faible, et même si tu l'étais, on a tous besoin d'un moment de faiblesse. Quand à ta tante… Je pense que c'est une réaction normale. Et puis, c'est vrai que tu es majeure ? » Me dit-il avec un sourire espiègle.

« Heu…oui… depuis environ une semaine…

-Oh, il fait fêter ça alors ! Vient on-

-Non... Je ne peux pas.

-et pourquoi donc ?

\- Je dois voir Alphys. C'est... Urgent... » il me regarde, apparemment en pleine réflexion. Puis souris.

« Okay, mais je viens avec toi, gamine.

-Q-Quoi ? Mais tu ne peux pas-

-Frisk, tu viens aussi avec la mauvaise herbe ? » dit-il en désignant Flowey, celui-ci et le regardais d'un air furieux

« Toi le Sac à Déchet Souriant je ne t'ai pas sonné !

-Je prend ça pour un oui. Frisk, gamine, mauvaise graine, venez, je connais _un raccourci »_

Alors que je me dirigeais vers mes amis qui avançaient, mon esprit fis un _tilt_.

« Un raccourci ?! Frisk ? C'est _lui_ que tu as appelé pour nous emmener au labo ?!

-Hehe… Oui… Il te cherchait et...

-Ok, allons-y alors »

Mais personne ne bougea, Frisk s'était accroché au bras de Sans et aucun des deux ne bougeaient.

« Heu…vous attendez quoi pour bouger ?

-On t'attend toi » me dis Frisk

« Quoi ? Mais- »

Je n'avais pas le temps de finir la phrase que Sans m'attrape la main et nous disparaissions

Pour réapparaitre sur un sol carrelé blanc, couvert de… manga ?

Je me décrochais de mon ami et me retient sur une table non loin. Lui, me regarda d'un air amusé.

« Heh... Ça secoue toujours un peu la première fois

-On s'est… téléporté ?

-Yep.

-Tu sais faire d'autres choses comme ça ?

-Yep »

Oh.

Ok…

Mais je voyais arriver un- non, une petite dinosaure jaune, avec une blouse blanche. Lorsqu'il la vit, Frisk alla la saluer chaleureusement.

« Heu ! Salut Alphys !

-B-bonjour F-Frisk… C-comment vas-tu ?

-Bien, merci ! Je t'ai emmené des amis à moi ! On aurait besoin de ton aide. Tu travailles toujours sur les âmes ?

-Heu…h-he bien… Oui

-Okay, dans ce cas, montre-lui, Illyréa. »

Je me concentrais, faisant ainsi apparaitre le cœur… mon _âme_. Alphys et Sans regardèrent la masse bleue nuit, entourée de ce halo bleu pâle. Sans, qui ne l'avait jamais vue, avait l'air aussi surpris qu'Alphys. La Lézarde s'approcha de moi et observa le cœur sous toutes les coutures, sans le toucher, les sourcils froncés.

« D-De quel caractère s'agit-il ? J-je ne le connais pas…

-C'est pour le savoir qu'on et venus. Nous l'ignorons. » Dit Frisk

« Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est que c'est puissant…et incontrôlable » dis Flowey.

Je n'écoutais plus la scientifique, j'avais repéré au fond du laboratoire, une personne, habillée de noir, apparemment me regardant.

Il ressemblait un peu à Sans, de par son visage blanc et ses yeux noirs, mais il avait deux fissures sur le visage, l'une à gauche partant de son œil jusque sur le haut de son crâne, et l'autre, à droite, partant de son œil vers sa bouche. Qui était-il. Il me fit un signe de la main. Une main avec on dirais un large trou sur la paume. Je lui fis un signe de tête pour le saluer.

« ILYY ! tu nous écoute ?!

-Heuuu ! Quoi ?! Pardon ?! » j'avais sursauté

« Nous disions avec Sans et Alphys que nous allons te faire passer quelques tests pour définir ton caractère !

-Oh. Heu… okay.

-M-mon laboratoire est plus loin »

La scientifique nous dirigea vers le fond du laboratoire, ou se trouvait une grande machine, ressemblant à un… crâne ?

« B-bien, que peut tu me dire sur ton âme ? »

C'est ainsi que je racontais à Alphys ce qui se passait, et la scène chez Frisk, que je racontais par la même occasion à Sans. La jeune Lézarde se dirigea vers la grande machine et le la montra.

« C-C'est une machine à e-extraire la détermination… M-mais je l'utilise aussi pour s-scanner les âmes, tu veux bien te mettre dedans ? Nous allons commencer les tests.

-Ok... »

Je me glissais à l'intérieur, c'était un peu petit mais bon…

Sans me regardait, puis me brancha à des électrodes.

« C'est pour contrôler ton cœur et ta respiration. »

Il se tourna vers Alphys, la mine presque…inquiète.

« C'est sans risque ? Ce test ?

-R-Rien n'est jamais sans risque en science S-Sans… mais je veillerai à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien »

La réponse ne sembla pas le satisfaire et il se retourna, les pupilles disparues lui donnant un air… effrayant.

« Tu _dois_ être _sûre_ que _rien_ de mal ne lui arrivera

-J-Je f-ferais de mon m-mieux S-Sans » dit-elle quasiment tremblante.

Je mis ma main sur son bras et il se tourna vers moi, ses pupilles réapparues.

« Hey…sa vas le faire, ne t'inquiètes pas… »

Il me regarda, me serra un instant dans ses bras et parti près d'Alphys et du moniteur, me laissant ainsi.

« T-Tu est p-prête Illyréa ?

-O-Ok…c-c'est parti… »

La machine se referma sur moi. Le silence.

Puis soudainement, une intense douleur au niveau de la poitrine. J'entendis un cri, un son strident, puis tout devient noir

« **?°|#thgirlA∆×$$✓[uoY®✓{erA%©!yeH €)** »

...

 **O-O-O-O**

 **Sans aucune once de pitié ! XD**

 **Allez ! On se retrouve au prochain Chapitre ! :D**

 **Merci à EuropaLuce, mon Bêta-Lecteur pour sa correction ! :3**

 **Bises !**

 **Illy**


	10. Chapitre 9 : WD Gaster

**Heya !**

 **Comme toujours, je prend en compte les remarques, conseils, observations :D**

 _ **Le courrier des lecteurs ! (-^-)/**_

 _ **Floriane05 : -fais un rire diabolique et retire son chapeau- tout le plaisir est pour moi ! :D**_

 _ **LéaCroustichat : Aucun problème pour le retard ^^ c'est un peu de ma faute j'ai publiée à des dates très rapprochées ne vas pas t'excuser pour ça ^^ Contente en tout cas que tu ai appréciée les chapitres ^^ Eh oui ! Gaster est enfin arrivé ! Et j'ai trouvée une alternative au Windings**_ __

 **Au fait ! Chers lecteurs ! Sachez que les ''Windings'' sont traduisibles ! À vous de trouver comment )**

 **Bone Lecture ! ^^**

 **DISCLAIMER** **: UNDERTALE APPARTIENT À TOBY FOX, MON OC EST MA PROPRIÉTÉ, LES IDÉES ET ACTIONS MISES EN SCÈNE NE REFLETENT AUCUNEMENT L'AUTEUR ET LE CREATEUR DES PERSONNAGES, JE NE TOUCHE PAS D'ARGENT POUR MES ÉCRITS.**

 **-O-O-O-O-O-O**

 **Chapitre 9 : 882retsaG29(D0/(W**

Je voyais du noir. J'étais dans une pièce noire. Qu'était-il arrivé ? Qui étais-je ? Que diable faisait-je ici ?

Je n'en avais aucune fichtre idée.

Je me relevais… pourquoi étais-je par terre d'ailleurs ?...

Je regardais droit devant moi, malgré le côté sombre de l'endroit, il n'était pas silencieux pour autant... je marchais vers le son, il y avait donc un sol.

Le son provenait apparemment d'une lumière blanche.

Non. Pas une lumière…une tâche blanche plutôt. Elle était ovale. J'avançais vers elle puis je me cognais dans quelque chose… Je ne le voyais pas à cause de la lumière, absente de ce lieu, mais le choc m'avais fait tomber par terre, sur les fesses.

La tâche bougea, se retourna apparemment vers moi pour laisser apparaître deux yeux noirs, un vide et à demi fermé, l'autre piqué d'une petite lumière blanche…

Un peu comme… Sans.

Me souvenir de lui me fis l'effet d'une décharge électrique. Je me souvenais alors de tout, qui j'étais, et ce qu'il s'étais passé.

Ce visage, craqué me revint alors en mémoire.

L'homme du laboratoire.

 **« ekawA9_( er')#uoY/# ! €hO/2) »**

Je ne comprenais strictement rien à ce qu'il disait. Que dalle. Je me relevais à nouveau, décidément je n'arrêtais pas de tomber en ce moment.

« Heu... Traduction ?

 **-…eM2€(/)dnatsrednU/38€toN/ er'uoY)_7, /_9hO**

-vous ne m'aidez pas beaucoup vous savez… »

On aurait dit les sons d'une station radio bourrée d'interférences…

 **« -|tahT9€)Fix/#)annoG/9#I, tsuj)( Wait/#9a/)€minetu.**

-Heu…

 **-Wati/(€Shit ! )€ Ah ! Better !**

-…

 **-That should be good like that…**

-…Français ?...

\- **Yeah, I do that et c'est mieux ainsi ? »**

Plus jamais de conversation comme ça…c'est trop bizarre…

« - **Bien ! Je vois que tu es réveillée ! Je suis le docteur W.D. Gaster ! Enchanté !**

-. . .bonjour…

 **-…Ouais… Je m'y attendais un peu... Je vois que tu as essayé la machine… »**

À ces mots, je compris soudain l'urgence

« Ah ! Sans ! Alphys ! Frisk ! Ils sont où ? Que c'est il passé ?! Vous êtes qui ? J'vous ai vu tout à l'heure mais c'est une question auquel vous avez répondu déjà mais IL SE PASSE QUII ?! JE-

 **-Calme toi jeune humaine. »** me dit-il en mettant sa main sur mon épaule, une main…de squelette, avec un trou dedans. Je ne réfléchissais même plus

« Pourquoi vous avez un trou dans la main ?

- **… longue et ennuyeuse histoire, ce n'est pas la question. Sache que tes amis vont bien, toi aussi mis à part le fait que tu t'es évanouie. Tu es dans… ton espace mental ? Si je puis dire… Oui, tu m'as vu tout à l'heure et j'ai d'ailleurs une question à ce sujet, tu vois…** _ **d'autres choses ?**_

 **-** Heu…j'ignore si je peux en parler…

- **Tu est dans ton espace mental, rien n'en sortira.**

-Je vois… l'amie de Frisk… celle qui se nomme « Chara » …

 **\- Intéressant… tu vois les choses que les âmes ordinaires ne voient pas… Tu les vois depuis toujours ?**

-Heu… je crois que oui… »

En effet, je le rappelais de ces gens que personne ne voyait, ces choses auquel personne ne faisait attention…

Mais j'entendais alors un bruit sourd. Puis un second. Je le tournais vers le scientifique.

« Heu…m'sieur ?

 **-Ce sont tes amis qui tentent de te réanimer… On se verra sans doute une autre fois alors**

-M- mais- »

Je ressentais alors une intense douleur au niveau de la tête. Puis rien.

« -..à !... Réa !... »

Je voyais alors une forte lumière.

« …yréa ! ILLY ! REVEILLE TOI ! »

J'ouvrais les yeux et voyais mes amis en face de moi, plus précisément Frisk et Flowey. La plante tourna la tête en arrière et cria :

« ELLE S'EST RÉVEILLÉE !

-Illy, ça va ?

-ke…kekoika ? ... »

Je le relevais, la tête lourde et l'impression qu'un tracteur m'avais roulée dessus. En fond, j'entendais des éclats de voix.

« C'étais censé être sans risque ! Je croyais que tu maîtrisais la situation !

-J-Je ne p-pouvais pas prévoir que s-son corps réagirais comme ça ! »

Je voyais Sans et Alphys arriver vers moi, se disputant, Sans avait les yeux sombres, et Alphys paraissait terrifiée. Frisk les arrêta.

« Bon ! Arrêtez tout de suite ! Elle va mieux, c'est ce qui compte ! »

Les pupilles de Sans réapparurent et il me fit un regard très inquiet, de même que les trois autres amis.

« Eh… Pas de panique… j'vais pas m'en aller » plaisantais-je en riant un peu.

Alphys me regardais en tremblant

« I-Illyréa…on a cru que tu étais… ton… ton cœur c'est arrêté de battre pendant 3 minutes… avant de repartir !

-On te croyais…partie… » me dit Sans, des larmes brillantes au coin des orbites.

« Hey ! Ça va ! Je suis en vie…heh… je suis en vie jusqu'au… _plus profond de mes os_

-Heh…Heheh…pas mal gamine…pas mal… » puis sans prévenir, il me prit dans les bras, me serrant comme si j'allais disparaître à jamais.

Je sentais les larmes sur mon dos, partant de son crâne, posé dans ma nuque. J'ignorais pourquoi je sentais la chaleur me monter aux joues. Alphys, Frisk et Flowey le regardèrent, puis regardèrent Sans, et reposèrent leur regard sur moi avant de se faire un drôle de regard, mis amusé mis complice. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi…

Puis, je le rappelais d'un détail.

« Au fait, Alphys ! À t'on trouvé…mon caractère ? »

Sans se décolla de moi et regarda Alphys à son tour, celle-ci sourit et alla chercher une feuille qu'elle examina an compagnie de Sans

« Oui ! Et tu n'as pas qu'un-

-Quoi ?! Comment c'est possible ?! » La coupa Sans en regardant la feuille, les yeux (orbites ?) écarquillées.

« Sans ! Laisse-moi finir ! Donc, je disais…

-Mais ! Comment elle a vécu avec-

-SANS ! » cette fois, Frisk, Flowey et moi avions protestées aussi

« Ok, OK…

-Je disait ! Tu n'as pas un unique caractère.

-C'est-à-dire ?...

-Tu en a deux. Tu as une double-âme.

-Et…c'est grave ?

-Je ne pense pas…

-Tu plaisante j'espère ?! La coupa de nouveau Sans

-Pourquoi c'est grave ?

-Parce que tu as deux caractères totalement opposés !

-…J'ai quoi… ?...

\- Sagesse et Rage.

 **O-O-O-O**

 **J'aime me montrer sans pitiée XD**

 **JE SUIS TELLEMENT PRODUCTIVE ! XD**

 **Bref ! Comme d'hab, je suis sur Twitter, mais je suis aussi sur Wattpad ! :D n'hésitez pas à venir jeter un œil ! ^^**

 **Je fais ici un énorme bisou à EuropaLuce, mon Bêta-Lecteur et correcteur de génie ! '3'**

 **Bises !**

 **Illy**


	11. NDLA ! (Comment ça, ça fais longtemps ?)

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **JE SUIS EN VIE !**

 **En espérant que vous vous portez bien ! Je vous donne quelques nouvelles ! ^^**

 **Donc ! Non ! Ma longue absence n'est pas due à une mort subite, à une quelconque depression ou à un abandon ! XD**

 **C'est juste que, dernièrement, j'avais sortie trois chapitres à intervalle très rapprochées ^^''7 je me suis donc dit « Je vais faire une petite pause, question de réfléchir à mon scénario et les laisser respirer »**

 **Puis, la reprise des cours est arrivée… et je me suis rendue compte d'une chose .**

 **La terminale. Ça ne laisse aucun répit ! QAQ**

 **Mais bon ! Je survis ! Et je prend un peu de temps pour écrire !**

 **Ce temps passé hors de Fanfic'. Net m'a permis il y a peu de me rendre compte certains points de ma Fiction qui ne me plaisaient plus, vous voyez le blème ? :/**

 **Donc…**

 **Je compte réécrire (améliorer) cette fanfic'. *Se protège avec ses bras en prévision des coups à venir***

 **MAIS ! Évidemment, je laisserais les chapitres ! Je ne supprime pas cette fanfiction ^^ je changerais les chapitres au fur et à mesure, et vous enverrais une petite note pour vous prévenir des mises à jour ! ^^**

 **Et j'écrirais quand même la suite en parralelle :D**

 **Et…oui, évidemment, le ship seras présent )**

 **Bien…. Sinon…que s'est il passé dernièrement chez moi**

 **J'ai Passée une partie de mon bac, et je suis donc en terminale (Sauvez moi…)**

 **Chester Bennington est mort… (QAQ)**

 **Undertale c'est toujours trop cool**

 **Vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Wattpad en plus de Twitter ( Illyrea2429, d'ailleurs j'y suis plus active que sur fanfiction net ^^''.. donc venez les gens ! :D )**

 **Le temps passe trop vite c'est horrible**

 **Voila ! Ce seras tout ! :D**

 **On se retrouve bientôt, je vous embrasse tous très fort !**

 **À votre service,**

 **Illy**


End file.
